Kaichou's Underwear
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Takumi Usui has a habit of asking his girlfriend, Misaki, what color, fabric and type of underwear she is wearing. Will she tell him? Will he have to find out for himself (more than likely). (NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES) Please read. Series of oneshots. Please no hate.


**Red with Black Frills**

Seika High was silent. So silent you'd be able to hear a pin drop. It would make you think that everyone had gone home. Everyone had. Except for two students, both were sitting behind the student president council's desk. Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui. Usui was not supposed to be there and the president council had told him many times to 'get lost' or 'go away', but he would always respond with a cheery 'but I am helping my Misa-chan do her work' or 'only if you come with me.'

In the end she gave up trying and did her work with him still in the room. Usui was difficult to handle when he was acting normal, imagine just how hard it would be to deal with him if he was upset or bored. With that thought in mind, Misaki quickly came up with an idea to make sure Takumi didn't get bored. "Usui, do you think you could help me with these?" Misaki asked, pushing all her pride to one side as she asked the older _boy _for help. This seemingly surprised the blonde haired boy, and his green eyes widened in his surprise. Noticing her _boyfriend's_ shock Misaki quickly went to justify why she had asked for his help, "N-not that I-I need help, b-but I just d-don't want you to get bored." She explained to him in a stuttering rush. Her attempt at correcting her words had only caused her to flush beet red.

Takumi smiled, reaching out his hand he patted his girlfriend's head, "Awh, my Misa-chan is worried I'm getting bored. Now I know how much you love me." His usual teasing tone caused her to go even redder, if that was even possible. She whipped her head round and glared daggers at him, her demonic nature getting the better of her and releasing itself in all its glory.

"BAKA! I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT _YOU_! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO BECOME A DISTRACTION! WHEN YOU'RE BORED YOU BECOME BOTHERSOME AND I DON'T NEED THAT!" she released her anger, standing up on her chair glaring almost face to face, had it not been for her standing on a chair and him being impossibly tall. In her angry state she released little puffs of smoke from her ears like a train. Once her angry state had calmed down she jumped off the chair, her skirt acting as a parachute as she landed gracefully onto the floor beside him. She turned her head to look at Usui, "Now sort that pile of papers into two piles with me, they're requests from the students, one pile should be for bad requests and the other should be for good requests suitable for school." She explained, leaning on her hands against the desk.

As Misaki busied herself with her own pile of requests she didn't realize her position, leaning against the table her butt dangerously close to Takumi and every time she leant across the table her skirt would hitch up a little she gave Takumi the perfect idea. "You know, Misa-chan, I still haven't had the privilege of knowing the color of your underwear." Takumi said in a simple tone, one that made it sound as those he was putting forward his own request, but with Misaki being busy who knew if she'd heard him correctly.

"I'll check…" she said, obviously not picking up what Takumi had actually said.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. DING!

"BAKA!" It finally clicked what Takumi had actually requested, and her demonic nature had returned with even more power than it had before. "DON'T SAY SUCH QUESTIONS SO CASUALLY!" she shouted at him pointing an accusing finger in his face. Whilst Misaki had been shouting and pointing her finger at Takumi he'd been trying to conceal laughter. But Usui Takumi was never satisfied with how much he teased his loving (?) girlfriend, so he decided to tease her even more.

"Eh? But Misa said she'd check for me? Does Misa want me to check instead?" He offered, reaching his hand out, grabbing the hem of her skirt and lifting up her yellow plaid skirt, he'd caught a glimpse of something before Misaki slapped his hand away from her skirt and moved half a mile away from him keeping her hands over her skirt as if protecting herself from some unknown force that might lift her skirt up unknowingly.

"PERVERTED ALIEN! BAKA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, any silence that had been in Seika High was now completely destroyed by the demonic presidents loud screams and shouts, filling the entire building. In a matter of moments Misaki had gone from being on one side of the room to the other ready to give her perverted boyfriend a mouthful of her fist.

But she was stopped by his hand catching her fist as though he had seen it coming from a mile away. Well, he probably knew Misaki's tactic's by now. She would always lash out whenever she felt embarrassed. Almost without effort put into the movement, Takumi looked up from his grasp on his girlfriend's fist and into her eyes, "Hai, hai. I'm a big perverted alien from outer space. So why don't I apologize to my Misa?" he suggested, but before she could gain a word in edges way he'd pulled her in for a bone crushingly tight hug. "Gomen'nasai, Misa-chan." He whispered into her ear.

Misaki tried to push him away from her, she tried, but she failed. She told herself it was because he was an alien that he had strength which was too much for her to handle, but anyone who was watching would be able to tell that she wasn't putting in any effort at all. Giving up and wrapping her arms around him she mumbled into his shirt, "Baka, Usui." And allowed herself to feel comfortable in his embrace.

Which turned out to be a bad idea when Takumi lifted up her skirt so he could see her knickers, "Ah, red with black frills, how seductive. Misa-chan are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, his voice sounding incredible confident and cocky, which made it all the worse for Misaki as she released her hold on him and pushed him away.

"Huh?!" she exclaimed her confusion and her disbelief of the situation she'd allowed herself to become a part of.

"Hmm. I wonder if Misa-chan has a matching bra on." Takumi thought out loud, with his thumb and forefinger stroking his imaginary beard. "Let's check." Takumi announced moving toward Misaki to open her shirt.

"HUH?! BAKA! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! USUIIIIIIII!" Misaki shouted as she ran around the classroom trying to get away from Takumi. It lasted for a good half an hour before Misaki tripped over a chair leg and their fun and games stopped… well Takumi's fun and games anyway.

Until next time

**Authors Notes: HI GUYS!**

**So basically this is my first anime Fanfiction, I don't know if it's any good, but it's going to be a series of oneshots.**

**Kaichou wa Maid Sama was my first anime. I know I need to get watching all the others out there.**

**When I read the manga I fell in love with it.**

**I love the plot, I love Usui, I love Misaki. T_T**

**But yeah, this is my first one of many.**

**I'm planning on making this one at least fifteen or something one shots.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Does you like it? Does you hate it? Does Titch need to stop writing and start posting?**

**Okay!**

**(Titch is my nickname)**

**P.S. I don't know if I should make a smut chapter. My last smut (first) was terrible, who knows I may do better. So what do you think? Should I make this an M rated fanfic?**

**K x**


End file.
